


Why?

by pikacu



Series: Markbum [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacu/pseuds/pikacu
Summary: "why couldn't you be born a girl?""why can't you learn to shut up about that?""you would make a pretty girl, jaebum hyung.""shut up, bambam.""no, but seriously!""y'all are asking for a beating, aren't ya."





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this!

"You knuckleheads...," Jaebum started.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Bambam exclaimed.

"But you said it was on purpose," Jackson mused from his seat on the couch. Jaebum growled and grabbed Bambam by the shirt. "You lil...When did you take the photo of me wearing a wig?!" he asked.

"Actually...it was my idea...," a familiar voice said quietly. Jaebum widened his eyes when he turned to look at the oldest person in the group, Mark. "You...?" he asked while in shock. Mark could only nod while Jinyoung started to laugh. "This is so amazing...look at what the fans are posting!" he snickered as he scrolled through the twitter feed and pointed to a certain caption. Youngjae walked over and took a look at what Jinyoung was pointing at before laughing hard. "What does it say?" Yugyeom asked while eating his lunch. 

"Look at Mark's new girlfriend." Youngjae read aloud as he laughed harder. Jaebum wanted to facepalm so hard but he refrained as he let go of Bambam. He could only plot some kind of way to take revenge before an idea dawned to him. "You four...Mark, Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae..." he started, Mark froze in his spot while Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae started to laugh. "What are you going to do, leader?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum grinned as he took his phone out and dialed someone's number. "Who are you calling, hyung?" Youngjae asked as Jackson and Yugyeom felt that something was going to happen. Jaebum turned slightly and called their manager, asking to give the four names he called out extra practice. "...and make sure to keep an eye on them since I need to bring Jackson and Yugyeom to the recording room.," Jaebum finished before turning back and smiling. Mark gulped as Jinyoung and Youngjae could only snicker. "So? Who did you call?" Bambam asked.

"Jackson. Yugyeom. Let's go to the recording room," Jaebum ignored Bambam's question and headed to the door with Jackson and Yugyeom right behind him.

"Wait! What about us?" Jinyoung called out.

"You four are going to have a lot of fun with me. Are you ready for your practice?" their manager had entered the hallway while smiling maliciously. Jaebum, Jackson and Yugyeom exited the dorm while the other four members were scared at what kind of practice their manager had in mind.

\-------------------------------

"Was it necessary for the practice, hyung?" Yugyeom asked.

"I warned them that it was suppose to be an inside joke," Jaebum answered while pushing through the doors of the JYP building.

"Oh...but even though Mark is your boyfriend..."

"I warned him many times because...I have pictures that he wanted to hide from fans too," Jaebum took out a picture of a skinny looking Mark when he was younger. Yugyeom and Jackson started to laugh loudly and point at the height difference between Mark and other people. "What a shrimp!" Jaebum could only shrug as he walked up the stairs to the recording room. "I wouldn't post it since he told me not to," he said while pushing the door open to the recording room.

"You're too nice...," Yugyeom nodded.

"Yeah yeah. You lil punks say that I'm too harsh during practice."

"It's true!" Jackson exclaimed.

"And if I wasn't, would we be able to be where we are now?"

"...true..." Yugyeom started to snicker at Jackson while Jaebum pushed Yugyeom lightly.

"Now, maknae. We haven't recorded your part for the song since you had somehow gotten sick," Jaebum said before sitting down on a chair. 

"When is JYP coming?" Jackson asked.

"A few minutes. For now, just practice your lyrics. Jackson, practice your rap since you're after him."

"Hyung...you're really like a grandpa..."

"YAH!" Jaebum reached out and lightly smacked Jackson in the back of the head. Jackson whimpered quietly as he rubbed the back of his head. Yugyeom could only laugh and point at Jackson. Jackson started to pout at Yugyeom and whine cutely to Jaebum that he should be nicer to him. Jaebum only sighed as his lips curved into a smile. These two dongsaengs never failed to make him laugh even when he had a bad day.

\------------------------------------

"We can't go on...so...tired..." Youngjae panted. The rest of the GOT7 members were lying down in the practice room and trying to regain their breaths. Whenever their manager directed their practices, it was ruthless. One song after another, their legs started to feel sore. "Not a chance. Your leader requested this for you four since it seems that you four eat too much and don't practice hard enough," their manager said while sitting lazily on the couch. 

"How does Jaebum even notice that?" Bambam wheezed.

"Hurry up and get water. You four have three more songs to go through," their manager instructed. With that, the four members got up quickly and ran to get water bottles. Mark yawned a little bit and stretched while following the other three. The practice wasn't too difficult to him but he felt slightly bad for making the other three have to do it. Yet, when he thought about it, Mark kinda thought that Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae deserved it. He wanted to have fun and thought his boyfriend would find it funny but it just caused a negative reaction. "Hey, Mark hyung," Bambam called out.

"Mm?" Mark looked over at Bambam and reached over to grab a water bottle.

"Why do you think your boyfriend is mad at the picture?"

"I don't know."

"Well..."

"We kinda deserved this punishment...do you want to see our leader being so cold that he won't acknowledge our existence?"

"Don't remind me...that was scary."

"Why don't you calm Jaebum down, Mark?" Jinyoung asked while gulping down water.

"I don't know how..."

"You were the one who suggested the idea," Youngjae added.

"I didn't think you dorks would actually do it!"

"But why would Jaebum hyung be so mad?" That question left the four of them trying to search the answer but none could think of an answer. "We should hurry back," Mark suggested as he turned and ran back to the practice room. Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae followed suit and groaned at the remaining practice hour.

\-----------------------------

"So why were you mad?" Yugyeom asked. It was Jackson's turn to record and Jaebum was talking to Yugyeom. "Think about it. Some fans are pretty smart. The whole company's been keeping hyung and my relationship as a secret from the public. If even one fan can figure out we're dating from just the caption and the stupid wig I had on, it would cause a lot of problems," Jaebum answered while leaning back against his chair. 

"That's why you're never touchy with Mark..."

"We both love each other but we worry what troubles we could bring if the fans knew."

"I wouldn't worry."

"Mm...well..."

"Wait." Jaebum looked at Yugyeom and blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked. Yugyeom gave a secret smile as he turned and fiddled with something in his pocket. Jaebum was slightly worried and slightly curious at what Yugyeom was doing. Yugyeom turned back and smiled. "You know..."

"Wha?"

"Whatever happens is gonna happen. Besides, fans thought you look lovely as a woman...I think so too," Yugyeom leaned in slightly and grinned. Jaebum blinked before chuckling lightly. "Should I accept the compliment?" he asked jokingly.

"Either way, you look like an angel from heaven."

"Since when did the maknae know how to be a cheesy dork yet he can't approach women?"

"That's a different story." Jaebum could only laugh at Yugyeom's response while Yugyeom was starting to sulk like a little child. "You're so fun to tease, maknae," he said while reaching over to ruffle Yugyeom's hair.

"I know I am, leader." Yugyeom smiled innocently while pressing a button in his pocket. Jaebum and Yugyeom started to talk and act like goofballs as Jackson watched with a grin on his face.

\--------------------------------------------

When Mark had went back to the practice room, his phone vibrated. Someone had called. Mark quickly bowed to the manager in apology before getting out of the practice room and running to an unused room. He took out his phone and looked to see that Yugyeom had called. Quickly, he picked up the call. "What is it, maknae?" But Yugyeom didn't reply. Instead, Mark heard Jaebum and Yugyeom talking. Jaebum started to laugh. Mark smiled when he heard Jaebum's voice. It was soothing to hear his boyfriend's voice...most of the time. But then, Mark heard something that riled him up. Yugyeom: "Besides, fans thought you look lovely as a woman...I think so too." Mark growled lightly into the phone as he thought 'Why are you trying to use pickup lines on my boyfriend, maknae?!' Jaebum was laughing at the compliment aka pickup line though. Mark was about to hang up before Jaebum started to talk again. "We should go check on them soon. Besides...I kinda was just a little too uptight with them, wasn't I? I don't mean any harm to them...I just was worried that his and I's relationship would be revealed...but I'm not worried now." Mark could only smile softly since he knew that sometimes Jaebum was a little afraid of fans finding out their relationship. He ended the call and headed back to the practice room to wait for Jaebum after the anticipated grueling last hour of practice.

\-----------------------------------------

Jaebum, Jackson and Yugyeom headed back to the practice room while chatting and teasing each other. By the time they walked into the room, Bambam, Youngjae and Jinyoung were laying on the floor. They seem half dead and out of breath. Jackson and Yugyeom walked over with water bottles and started to pour some water over them. Jinyoung then got up and started to chase Jackson while Bambam and Youngjae did the same to Yugyeom. Jaebum looked to find Mark but an arm reached out and grabbed Jaebum's arm. Jaebum was pulled to somewhere. Then, he was slammed into the wall. "Ow!" he yelped from the pain. Jaebum looked to see who it was and blinked in surprise. A sweaty Mark was standing in front of him. "Wow. He worked you guys to the ground," Jaebum said softly while taking a towel from his pocket and starts to wipe Mark's sweat. Mark smiled softly and lightly cupped Jaebum's cheek. "I heard you were worried about our relationship going public?" he asked.

"I was..."

"Don't worry, silly."

"But how can I not?!"

"Even if our relationship goes public, we still have each other and the rest of the members."

"True..."

"Baby, don't worry. You have me and I have you," Mark leaned up and brushed his lips against Jaebum's cheek. Jaebum could only turn red at the kiss before nodding once. "I'm sorry for making you go through the practice...," he said quietly.

"It's not a big deal. It wasn't hard for me...but it was certainly hard on the other three."

"Should I apologize to them?"

"Nah...they deserved it...I'm sorry for posting that picture with the caption."

"It's alright...I was going to post those pictures that you never want anyone to see."

"Jaebum..."

"I wasn't going to, baby. You told me not to."

"I didn't think you would keep your promise."

"Now you're such a dork!" With that, Jaebum knocked Mark lightly in the head before running off. Mark laughed loudly and chased after Jaebum. Now, Jaebum was reassured that even if fans figured out that he and Mark were dating, nothing could break their bond apart.


End file.
